The Awakening Chronicles of the King
by Rinielle Daedra
Summary: Follow Harry as he meets the people who will lead him to fulfilling Merlin's prophecies and changing the world.
1. The Letter

**Note: JKR owns the Harry Potter universe. I claim nothing**

Within a small respectable neighborhood in Surrey there lived a family called the Dursley's. This family consisted of a man named Vernon, his wife Petunia, and their son Dudley. The Dursley's were a respected family within the neighborhood and everyone was honored to be an acquaintance of theirs, but the Dursley's hid a secret. At this moment in their home, there was a young boy, lying down in his cupboard. Although physically he looked like a boy, his emerald green eyes shone with wisdom and determination, far beyond his years. Harry Potter sighed softly as he heard Vernon leave the house with Petunia and Dudley. Standing to his feet he climbed the stairs and opened the cupboard, waiting until the car left the driveway before entering the hallway. Knowing he had the rest of the day to eat and exercise before the Dursley's came back, he went into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. As he was preparing his food, his mind drifted back to his earliest memories of learning how to walk, talk, write, read and cook all on his own. Although he lived with the Dursley's he was never acknowledged by them in anyway shape or form. Harry started humming softly as he cooked his eggs, bacon, and toast. The only time he came out to eat or exercise was when the Dursley's left the house, which was mostly every day. When they didn't leave the house he waited until they all congregated in the living room before grabbing the leftovers and throwing the rest away. Whether or not they realized the food was gone or not, they never mentioned it, to them it was out of sight and out of mind.

As Harry was finishing up his breakfast a letter came zipping in through the mail slot. He calmly walked over to it and picked it up from the carpet. Turning it over he read "Harry J. Potter 4 Privet Drive, Surrey The Cupboard Under The Stairs", cautiousness overwon curiosity and Harry walked to his cupboard and climbed down the steps. He placed the letter on his mattress, saving it to read for later and hiding it from the Dursley's. Once again he climbed the steps and stepped into the hallway, heading for his plate and washing the dishes. As he was drying them he kept wondering about that official looking letter and what it meant. Harry knew about school because one day someone named the principal stopped by to congratulate Dudley on being the brightest boy in his class. Vernon and Petunia were thrilled beyond words to hear Dudley being praised and they left for a week on vacation. Harry wondered if that letter was from some school or something and if it was how did they know about him? He was invisible. No one knew he existed. The only reason he knew his name was because of an old emerald blanket that had Harry James Potter embroidered in the corner and was currently his blanket. So who sent him a letter and how do they know about him? Harry shrugged his shoulders as he placed the last of the dishes away and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the exercise room. He knew that the only way to get answers was to read the letter but first he had to exercise his body and grab some more books from the bookshelf in the attic.

It was six o'clock when Harry heard the Dursley's come home. Harry was once again in his cupboard with a small meal, a glass of water, and some more books to read. As he was listening to the noise coming from the Dursley's he pondered his achievements for the day and wondered how he could improve himself physically and mentally. Harry was quiet as he contemplated this, while he was eating his meal. Finishing his meal and placing it on a small rickety table, Harry raised his hand and crooked his finger as he stared at the stack of books. He watched as the stack of books rose in the air and quietly made their way to him. When the stack was eye level, Harry slowly moved his hand down so that the books landed gently in front of him without a sound. He allowed himself a small smile of pride before reaching for the letter that was lying on top of the books. Harry's eyebrows rose as he read the letter that stated he was approved to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another letter stated all the tools, books and an animal of either a cat, a toad, or an owl for which to bring with him. Within this statement was an official date that he was to report to Platform 9 ¾ in order not to miss the Hogwart's express, which was to take him to school. The last letter contained information and directions on how to get to Diagon Alley, which apparently was the place to get all the things he needed. After he finished reading it he leaned back against the wall, pondering over his unique abilities. Ever since he could remember he was always able to do things that most would call unnatural, but now he wondered if it was magical instead. Harry looked down upon Dudley's old castoff's that Vernon would throw into the cupboard every time Dudley received a new wardrobe. He remembered the first time when he wore Dudley's clothes and how when with a simple thought and wave of his hand over the baggy clothes, the clothes started to shrink and mold to fit his tiny frame instantly. Harry also remembered how at times when he would need something to eat or drink and could not get any because the Dursley's were still in the kitchen, food would simply appear in front of him. Leaning back onto the wall of the cupboard he called home, Harry vowed to go to this school named Hogwarts and learn all he could about what he now knew to be magic.


	2. Diagon Alley

Note: Everything belongs to JKR unless it is inconsistent with the original canon.

The sound of the Dursley's car leaving was the signal Harry needed in order to leave the place he called home. Once he opened the door of his cupboard and stepped out into the Dursley's hallway, Harry knew his plan would work. Walking to the kitchen Harry removed Dudley's old backpack and set it down on the dining table. Harry went to fridge, raised his hand and closed his eyes. He whispered "Harry's Pack" and felt the tingle of what he now knew to be his magic vibrate within the air. With a smile Harry opened the fridge and saw a small sack filled to the top with food and drinks. He gently took the sack out, placing his palm over it, whispered, "Do not spoil. Do not go bad. Stay fresh and at right temperature." Harry allowed a small gleeful laugh to come out as he felt the magic respond to his words. Lifting the sack he gently placed it within it's own zipped compartment on the backpack. Making sure that he had everything he needed within his backpack, Harry once again walked back to his little home and gently closed the cupboard door. Placing a small hand on the door, he closed his eyes and thanked the tiny room for providing him with a place to stay. He wished that the Dursley's would never be able to step foot into his little home and that no one could open the door but him. Little did Harry know that his magic responded to his wishes and his home was locked and hidden to all but Harry James Potter.

Harry walked along the streets of London, looking for the place in the letter called The Leaky Cauldron. Once he found it, Harry slowly opened the door and stepped into his first magical place. The place was filled with what he assumed were adult witches and wizards, all of whom were talking or drinking at various tables. Harry thought that it was not at all different from what he thought a tavern would be like in the western days. Walking slowly down to the counter, Harry did his best to remain inconspicuous. He wanted no one to see him or talk to him. It was the only way he knew and he much preferred it. Upon reaching the counter, Harry looked disbelieving at it's height. His head barely reached the middle of it! Shaking his head at his own inadequacies, he reached for the stool next to him, wrapping his small arms around it, Harry slowly but surely managed to pull himself up onto the stool by his arms. When he was finally seated on top of the stool it made a squeeky sound and everyone turned in his direction. "Oh well, there's go any hope of remaining invisible," Harry thought to himself. Facing the man before the bar who was drying a mug with a rag, Harry gave a tentative smile.

"Hello, sir. May I please have a cold glass of water?" Harry asked the man politely. After two hours of walking he was thirsty and he wanted to save what was in his pack for as long as possible.

The man looked at him speechlessly before walking over to the sink and pouring him some cold water into a clean mug. "Here you go lad," the man said, setting it down in front of the boy. He watched the boy's small hands wrap around the cup and slowly bring it to his mouth. "What brings you out here lad," Tom asked the young boy.

"I received a letter and in this letter I was told to come here in order to find my way to Diagon Alley, where I will be able to purchase needed supplies," Harry answered honestly. The cold water felt soothing as it went down his parched throat.

"Ah, that must be the Hogwarts letter. There is a way to get to Diagon Alley from here, but only an adult can get you in," Tom told the boy, wondering why he was alone.

Harry tilted his head to side, pondering what he should do now. Tracing the circle on the cup with his index finger, he looked into the man's eyes. "Is there anyway you could help me," Harry asked softly.

Tom gently laid his elbows on the counter so he was eye level with the boy, "There are a lot of adults in here who can help, but surely your parents do not want you talking to strangers." Tom watched the tiny shoulders shrug in response to his suggestion. Sighing, Tom asked the question that was bothering him, since the young boy hoisted himself on the stool. "Where are your parents lad?"

"I don't know," Harry softly whispered. He heard a couple of people gasp around him and saw the man before the counter stand up straight. "The only people I've known are the Dursley's and they never even knew I existed let alone left," Harry told him.

"Are you telling me that you are all alone," a woman to his left asked him.

Harry shrugged before replying and facing her, "I've been alone for as long as I can remember, ma'am." He said this as if it meant nothing and to him it didn't. Being alone was all he knew and as far as Harry was concerned it was enough.

Tom watched as his customers surrounding the boy all winced at his emotionless response. There was no deceit in this young boy and to know that he is alone is heartbreaking to the people around him. Tom watched as a stalwart man came and knelt down by the boy's side.

"Listen, kid. It is not safe for children to be by themselves, but seeing as you have no one, I would be honored to escort you around today," the wizened man told him.

Harry looked upon this ancient man and saw sincerity in his eyes. Somehow he knew that this man would not harm or allow harm to come to him, while he was in his company. "Thank you for your kindness and I gladly accept your generous offer," Harry said, softly.

The wizened man smiled at him, holding out his hand for the boy to take. Harry gently took the strong hand and in shock was lifted right off the stool and into the air. Without realizing it, he let a out a soft laugh of delight. When he was placed gently down on the ground, Harry turned to the man who served him water and asked, "how much do I owe for the water, sir?"

Tom smiled, "Nothing young lad. You are free to go and enjoy yourself while shopping." He watched the boy mumble a thank you in reply. Tom watched as the young boy with the backpack on his small back was led out into Diagon Alley by Aberforth Dumbledore.

[Break]

Astonishment filled Harry once the man he now called Abe opened the path to Diagon Alley. He felt the magic and power in the air as it lovingly washed over him, almost as if he was being welcomed home. Harry's delight and curiosity would not be quenched so he slipped his hand free of Abe's hold and started walking to a shop next to him.

"Whoa there little man," Abe told him, laughing as he gently pulled Harry back to his side. "I know all this is exciting but it is dangerous so I need you to stay by me, okay," Abe told the boy in a serious tone.

Harry looked into those wise eyes and nodded his head, knowing he was safe as long as Abe was with him. Abe smiled once again and the two set off to a building that was at the end of the alley. Harry placed his foot inside the doorway to the building called Gringotts and all of a sudden a massive dome of light and sound surrounded him. He reached out his hand to touch it, but instead he watched in fascination as the threads of light wove through his fingers. Harry could literally feel the power touching and caressing his body, while the light warmed him from the inside and the sound made him stand up on tiptoes to reach for it.

"What is going on? What's happening?" Aberforth shouted out in concern. He looked at the goblins, hoping they had an answer as to why the little boy was untouchable.

The goblin's were struck speechless and in shock. They knew what this meant but they never thought it would happen today. "Everyone but the man who is standing next to the dome please leave immediately," a stern voice called out, expecting to be obeyed.

Ragnok stepped up to the dome and the wizened man next to it, "It's all right, the boy is not hurt." He stated as the bank was cleared of everyone in the front hall, the others on the lower levels were prevented from returning to the lobby until this was explained. "Who is he?" Ragnok asked sharply.

"I do not know his name. I only know that he came to The Leaky Cauldron alone and looking for a way to come to this alley. He has just received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts and I asked to escort him, while he did his shopping," Aberforth explained. He looked at the dome of magic, light, and sound that surrounded the young boy and flinched away from the power emanating from it.

"Well whoever he is, he has just received our respect, obedience, and loyalty," Ragnok stated proudly.

Aberforth was numbed. Never in all his days did he ever think a goblin would just swear fealty to a wizard. "Who is this young boy," he asked more to himself than to the goblin.

Ragnok's hard flinty eyes turned gentle and welcoming as the dome surrounding the young boy slowly dissipated until there was nothing left. Lifting the young boy's right hand, Ragnok placed a gentle kiss on his fourth knuckle, "On behalf of the goblin's, we pledge our loyalty, obedience, and respect to you. May you cut down those who stand in your way and pierce those who betray you. May you be kind and merciful to those who need it and may your strictness and punishments be fair and full of justice." As one Ragnok and the goblin's went down to one knee with heads bowed and posture's submissive.

[Break]

After the happenings at Gringotts, Aberforth decided to take the young boy to get the rest of his supplies. They managed to buy his robes and some casual clothes, his books, his potion ingredients and cauldron and the young boy purchased a snowy owl whom he named Hedwig. Aberforth shook his head as the scene from Gringotts flashed through his mind. Once the goblins stood up they kept the bank closed until the young boy was done. Never has he seen the goblins be so courteous, helpful and welcoming, Aberforth is flabbergasted to say the least. The young boy just smiled and thank them for their kindness. Once they left the boy asked Aberforth if he knew what just happened. Aberforth could only tell the boy that he was just as confused as the boy himself was. Aberforth led the boy into Ollivander's, hoping that the wand selection would not take very long.

Ollivander came to the front of the store and almost stopped breathing as he saw the boy. "I never thought I would live to see this day. The goblins must be as overjoyed as I myself am. To see you, standing in front of me, whole and alive is more than words can describe," Ollivander whispered reverently.

"Hello, sir. I believe I need a wand in order to enter Hogwarts and I was wondering if you could help me," Harry asked the man softly. He did not understand the man's words nor the goblin's, but he hoped the man could be of help like the goblins were.

"My dear boy, of course I will help you just like the goblins will. We are here whenever you have need of us, but I can not give you a wand," Ollivander told the boy firmly.

"Why not?" Aberforth asked roughly. Once again he was confused by the reaction to the boy at his side. Although Ollivander did not bow or say anything his eyes and body posture did and this man would do anything for the young boy.

"Mr. Dumbledore, how nice to see you again. It's been ages." Ollivander greeted the wizened man. "There is no wand that is compatible with his power levels. His power is beyond that of any wand in existence. If a wand was to land in his possession, at its first use, the wand would break and shatter," Ollivander told Aberforth firmly.

Aberforth was floored from the wand maker's words, "Is there no way you could help us?" He asked in shock.

"Of course I can help," Ollivander stated. He turned the boy around to face his window and pointed to a shop across from them. "You will find what you need in there, but I caution you young one, only choose those that call to you." Turning the boy back around he looked straight into emerald green eyes, "I am always here to help, guide, and protect you as are the goblin's. Remember that."

Harry nodded at the man, knowing that it was imperative that he respond and somehow he knew that he could trust this man. With a smile and a thank you to the man, Harry left with Abe to go across the street into a weapon/armor store. Harry stopped as soon as he entered the store and tilted his head to the side. His fingers ached and twitched spasmodically, as his green eyes settled on the two weapons in the back of the store. Harry walked over to them and all the while Abe and the shop owner named Gary watched in fascination. The two weapons were emitting a soft light and a deep soulful sound, almost as if they were excited to be claimed. One was a short sword that had an emerald and gold jewel set in the handle and the other was a bow that had red and silver etchings carved into the wood. Reverently Harry stretched out his hands and placed his palms on both of weapons. His small body vibrated with magic as he bonded to the weapons and they to him. The store was filled with such strong and potent magic that the two men had to duck as everything that was glass shattered from the vibrations.

"Sweet Merlin. He has come," Gary whispered so that only Abe could hear him.

Abe's head around swung to meet Gary, "Who is he?!" He shouted, at his wit's end.

"He is our hope, future, and present. He is so much more than what he is already known as," Gary told the man. He met those blue eyes with his own hazel ones, "All will know who he truly is in time. For now you must be patient and fulfill your destined role."

Abe was once again lost in shock as he looked upon the small boy with whom he has shared an interesting outing with. As the boy paid for his purchases and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Abe was sure he would never experience another day quite like this.


	3. The Beginning

Note: It all belongs to JKR, except anything inconsistent with canon

Harry once again stepped into The Leaky Cauldron with Abe at his side and glancing at Abe's stupefied expression, Harry shrugged. He honestly did not understand the events that took place in Diagon Alley, but he was grateful for the support he received from the goblins, Ollivander and Gary. Thinking honestly, Harry knew that their reactions meant something extremely important, he was just not sure of what it was yet or what made him so important to them.

Walking up to Tom who was chatting with his customers, Harry asked when Tom was finished, "Is there a place where I can stay, until school starts?"

Tom looked down at his hip and smiled at the boy, "Of course, you can stay here lad." Tom watched as the boy gave a small grateful smile.

"How much will it be," Harry asked. Tom told him and Harry counted out the exact amount.

"Come, I shall show you and Mr. Dumbledore where your room is." Tom turned and started walking, hearing the boy and Aberforth follow. He led them up a flight of stairs and to a room that had a balcony. "This is my best room. It not only has a balcony but you have your own bathroom and kitchen area. There is also a desk for any schoolwork or reading you may be doing," He told the boy.

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked upon his room and once he turned to the bartender, "Thank you, sir. I will take good care of it for as long as I am for."

Tom smiled in thanks and left the boy and Mr. Dumbledore to unpack and get situated. Inside the room Abe was unshrinking all the packages from Diagon Alley and Harry was releasing Hedwig. Hedwig flew out onto the balcony and rested her talons on the railing, her sharp eyes, watching her familiar and his companion.

"Thank you, Mr. Abe, for accompanying me and helping me with all my purchases," Harry said, unwrapping his new cloak and revealing his sword and bow.

Abe looked at the young boy who caused such strong reactions in the Alley and for the millionth time, wondered who he was. "You are quite welcome lad, but if I may ask, what is your name?" Abe waited for a reply, but it seemed as if the boy's attention was on the two weapons, lying upon the cloak. Abe sighed and shook his head, leaving the boy and all of his unanswered questions alone in The Leaky Cauldron.

[Break]

On a bright moonlit filled night, surrounding a place of stones was a group of people talking in hushed, reverent tones.

"So, He has come," A man whispered, speaking softly so he did not the disturb the ground, upon which he stood.

"Yes, and what a sight it was. To see his emerald eyes gaze upon you with such a strength of will and to see the shoulders upon which we will all stand one day," Another man whispered just as softly and he trembled with excitement.

"Yes, I am sure, seeing Him was magnificent, but we all seem to be forgetting that he is still just a boy." A stern voice whispered out and he held up a hand for silence as other's prepared to speak, "He has many things to fulfill, many roles to play, and many prophecies to play out, but before he can do all of that he needs to be trained. Did He get in contact with his tutor's yet?"

A small stature appeared in the group of men, "I saw one of them with Him today at Gringotts."

"Thank you, Ragnok. I take it that you, Ollivander and Gary have already sworn yourselves to Him and are prepared to guide and protect," the stern whisper stated. All three heads bowed their heads in acquiescence and their joy was felt by those gathered. Elven looked up at the moon and a slow smile spread across his lips, transforming the cold visage into one of unbelievable hope. " _The one who is to rule, will appear as a babe, and he will triumph over the darkness that tries to harm him. He will lead the Wizarding world and unite all magical creatures, those of light, those of grey and those of dark. Veela, fey, elves, goblins, vampires, werewolves, centaurs, dragons, wizards and witches, muggleborns and purebloods. All will serve the True King of the Pendragons. The Eight Faithful Knights will defend and protect their liege and King until their very last breath. Many trials await The True King and it is only if he overcomes them that the Wizarding World will be at peace. If He fails the Wizarding world will fall into ruin and none can save it."_ Elven stated the prophecy out loud in a clear voice for all gathered to hear. The men gathered were reminded once again of what was at stake and how much everything depended on His guides, knights, and tutors. For it was only by these people that Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, will become the True King of the Pendragons.

[Break]

Harry closed his potions book and stretched his back as he was gazing out into the balcony. Hedwig hooted cheerfully as she noticed his gaze and she flew over to land on the desk. Harry patted his owl and gave her a fond smile, "Well Hedwig, it seems to be a beautiful day, would you like to join me for a stroll?" Hedwig flew to his shoulder and she grabbed his shirt with her talons lightly. Harry laughed as he stood up and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, he came face to face with a pair of cold onyx eyes. The man blinked in surprise before he grimaced in pain. Automatically Harry reached out his hand and caught the older man's hands in his own. He watched as the man's hands trembled and twitched uncontrollably, making up his mind Harry once again looked into those cold eyes, "I can make this stop sir, but only if you are willing."

Severus Snape was taken aback by the boy's firm voice. He looked into those emerald eyes and was shocked to find intelligence and strength, shining in them. This was not what Severus expected The Boy-Who-Lived to be like. He was expecting arrogance and swaggering not this firm and independent child. Severus watched as the boy's eyebrows frowned in confusion, "How will you fix this," he asked curiously. Harry led him to a shadowy corner away from all people gathered in the Leaky Cauldron.

"As long as you are willing, I do not believe that you need to know the how, sir. I will not harm you in any way shape or form. You have my word," Harry stated firmly and respectfully. He watched as the man once again blinked before he slowly nodded his head in confirmation. Harry closed eyes, feeling the calloused hand in his own. He waited until he could feel and sense every callous, scar, and indentation on the man's hand. Harry breathed in deeply calling upon the magic that was within him and as he breathed out, he gently but firmly pushed his magic into the man's hand. "Heal," Harry whispered softly.

Severus almost jumped as a beautiful melodious sound rang out from Harry's lips, before he could process that though his hand started to warm up. Severus looked down and his hand up to his elbow was glowing with a pure, bright light. The light engulfed his whole arm, easing the pain of the Cruciatus Curse and replacing it with strength. Severus could feel the boy's magic healing his severed nerve endings, strengthening and refining them, until they were whole and new.

Harry gently let go and started to slump forward in exhaustion. He caught himself and lightly shook his head to clear the remaining effects. "Your nerves are healed and strengthened. Your nerves will now be invulnerable to whatever caused them to tear." Harry stared straight into those black eyes as he said, "You will never again feel the pain of severed nerve endings." With that Harry stood and left behind a very speechless Severus Snape.

Harry stepped out into the streets with his short sword strapped to his hip and his bow hung over his shoulders hidden from view. Although he knew that he could not wield them yet he felt bereft without them. It was almost as if the weapons were two halves of the same whole. Harry could not explain the need to have them near nor could he explain the way they followed his will at times. As Harry was walking down the street, keeping to himself and weaving between the people a hand reached out and grabbed his backpack. Harry felt himself fly backward and be pushed up against a brick wall in an isolated alley.

"My,my, what do we have here. It seems to be a little birdie who has lost his nest," A voice sing- songed. Harry flinched from the mad cackle that erupted from the woman's mouth. Her black eyes vibrated with glee as she twirled the jeweled dagger in her aristocratic hands. "Does the little birdie want to play," she stated fervently. As Harry looked into her mad feverish eyes, he felt an answering wave of heat in his hand. Harry looked down at his hand and saw an engraved symbol on top of his hand. The woman's whole body trembled as she also looked upon the symbol, "No! You can't be! It is unacceptable! The only one who will rule is my master!" With those last words, the woman fled in terror and anger. This boy will not usurp her master, Bellatrix Lestrange swore as she fled the scene.

A man landed in front of Harry with a muffled curse. "Unbelievable! I do not know who you are but you better run before I stand up," he whispered furiously. Harry stared at the man whom he left in the Leaky Cauldron in silence. Severus Snape swiftly got to his feet, turning around he aimed his wand at the person behind him and blinked.

"Mr. Snape, lower your wand immediately," The stern voice commanded. Harry and Severus turned their heads to meet the gaze of four individuals.

"Who are you?" Severus asked and then shaking his head he turned back to Potter. "I do not know what game you are playing, boy, but you will be punished." Potter's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in anger.

"I apologize if I have offended you, sir, but I have done nothing to earn your accusation," Harry stated firmly.

Severus scoffed, "Are you telling me that you did not take me from a nice meal and apparate me here to this filthy alley. I do not tolerate liars, Mr. Potter." Severus hissed to the boy quietly.

Before Harry could reply, the stern man spoke up, "Mr. Snape, yes, Harry did bring you here as he brought us, but rest assured he has no idea how he managed it." The stern man walked up to the boy, looking at his body to make sure he suffered no grave injuries. "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked up at the man and his caring kind tone, "Yes, thank you."

"May I see your left hand please," Elven asked gently.

Harry stopped rubbing his hand in realization and shyly held it out. He heard the man called Mr. Snape draw in a breath. Harry looked upon the top of his hand and saw a sword and bow entwined with dragon, engraved into his skin. He almost thought the sword and bow looked exactly like the ones he was carrying with the same colors decorating his hand.

Elven turned to Severus, still holding Harry's hand. "Your left hand as well, Mr. Snape," Elven said sternly. Severus stared into those indifferent violet eyes before finally placing his hand in the elf's hand. Harry and Severus watched in astonishment as the same engraved mark on Harry's hand was shown to be on Severus' hand as well. There was one difference though while Harry's was just a dragon with a sword and bow, Severus' not only had the same design but his Animagus form stood next to the dragon. "The adviser has been found," Elven stated softly. Harry tilted his head and Severus' shout of denial rang in the air.

"No! No! No!," Severus yelled furiously. There was no way he would be marked again, least of all by his most hated enemy's son.

"He healed you and made sure you would never again feel the pain of the Cruciatus Curse and this is how you repay him," Ragnok hissed in anger.

Elven lifted up an elegant hand for silence, "You know who he is now, Severus. You know of both prophecies and you know his role to play in them. You are his adviser. These three guide and protect him until the Eight come forth, but he will always need you." Elven walked to the hunched man, placing a strong hand on the shaking shoulders he continued, "Very few wizards know of His true purpose. You are one and the woman is another along with the one she calls Master. You have an opportunity to change, to be more than what you're supposed Masters make you. Advise Him. Guide Him. Teach Him. Serve Him. For you know the truth Severus Snape. I implore you to act on it."

Severus knees buckled and he hit the cold ground hard. Elven caught him and let the strong man break down. Both Albus and Voldemort had a hold on him and placed their marks on him, but Harry's mark outweighed theirs. With Severus at his side, Harry could become the True King, but without Severus Harry becomes more evil than Voldemort himself. So much rested on the Adviser's shoulders and he hoped that Severus will rise to the occasion. Elven looked at the three protectors, surrounding the boy in a small loose circle, making sure that he was safe and that they were the targets. Ragnok was constantly vigilant, his hard flinty eyes moving from place to place never stopping. Ollivander and Gary were admiring the boy' weapon's and talking but they were alert for danger.

Harry looked over at both dark-haired men and his heart ached. Even though one of them was rude and accusing, Harry knew it took a lot to break such a stalwart person. Violet and emerald eyes met and Harry's small body jerked forward as the bow he was holding emitted a soft chiming noise. The violet eyes widened in shock and he held out his hand to touch the glowing bow. Harry and Elven both tensed as the bow in their hands burned brighter and brighter until it was scorching their hands.

Severus leaped forward to knock the bow out of Harry's hands but muscular arms caught him, "No, you can not interfere. The bow is choosing it's teacher, it will accept no one else. The burn marks are proof." Gary explained.

The bow fell gently to the ground as Harry and Elven hunched over breathing deeply. "Well, that was surprising," Elven said.

Harry panted heavily and he looked at his burnt palms, "What happened?"

"The bow has chosen that I am the one who will teach you how to use and wield it," Elven explained, showing his own matching burns.

Harry picked up the bow in awe, "So my sword and bow really do have a will of their own."

"Yes, Harry they do. Their will is to serve you to the best of their ability and that is why they choose only the best teachers," Ollivander explained, his eyes twinkling.

Harry stared at all the men surrounding him in a few minutes of silence before he started pacing. "I have a mark on my hand and Mr. Snape has the same one. My bow has chosen the man whom I believe is an elf to be my teacher. I somehow managed to bring all five of you here when the mad woman pulled me into this alley," Harry turned and faced them head on. "What is going on?" He asked in a deadly soft voice, demanding answers.

Severus sighed internally as he thought of a way to explain it, when he himself was still coming to terms with it. Albus and Voldemort were his Master's in name only but this boy was his Master in truth.

"All will be explained as you go through each trial and overcome them," Elven stated. "I know you want answers but none can give them to you. You will find them as you continually go forward. These three Ragnok, Ollivander, and Gary will protect you for as long as they are needed. Severus Snape will guide and teach you on the path that will give you most happiness. I am your teacher of patience, control, and focus all things that you need in order to wield the bow. There are two paths before you young Harry, one is fraught with trials and tribulations, but if you can overcome them all you will find peace. The other is filled with darkness. The path you choose is up to you, but know there is one path none of us can follow you on." Elven finished quietly. "Severus will bring you here tomorrow and I shall begin your teaching. You may call me Teacher Elven and nothing else."

Harry looked into Elven's violet eyes and nodded, "Yes Teacher Elven." As the four men left Harry was once again left with unanswered questions, but he knew the path that he would walk on. No matter what, Harry would do all he could to help those in need even if it meant that he himself may go mad. He straightened his small shoulders and met the onyx eyes with his own emerald blazing ones. His journey starts now and Harry took a step forward.


	4. Training and Conversations

Note: All characters but Gary, Tristan, and Elven belong to JKR.

Severus Snape walked alongside the boy, sneaking glances at him from the corner of his eye. The boy stood tall and straight with his head held high and with his hands relaxed at his sides, swaying gently with each stepped forward. Severus' mind was in a state of shock and his ability to rationalize momentarily left him. The boy at his side and whom he was Advisor too, was the one Merlin saw in his Seven Prophecies. All seven of the prophecies were hidden around the world and when it was time to hear that particular prophecy Merlin's descendants were the only one's who could hear it's contents. Although Severus knew of the Seven Prophecies he was not a descendant of Merlin, but Elven, Gary, Ragnok, Ollivander, and Tristan were. They all shared Merlin's blood and were honored with the task of protecting and telling the Seven prophecies to those it was meant for. Only eight people knew of the prophecy that spoke of the True King of the Pendragons. Severus and Bellatrix heard it by mistake as Severus was off spying for Albus and Bellatrix reported it back to Voldemort. They were the only three wizard's outside of Merlin's descendants who knew and they were bound to secrecy. Severus was unsure of his role in the boy's future. Yes he wore the boy's mark and yes he knew he was the only who was able to guide and teach Harry, but Severus also knew his shortcomings. Even though he was a spy for Albus and a supposed spy for Voldemort neither of them were his most hated enemy. Severus' mind whirled as he realized that his true master was in fact the son of his most hated enemy and despite popular belief it was not James Potter.

Harry stopped at the door to his rented room and stepped aside so that Severus could go in first. Hedwig as usual flew out onto the balcony and rested on the railing, closing her eyes for a short nap. Harry unstrapped his sword and placed it on the bed and hung his bow on a peg beside the door. His textbooks were still out on the desk along with notes and he watched as Mr. Snape walked over to it and started reading it. Harry shrugged and sat on the bed, taking an apple out of his pack, he started to munch on it and observe the older man at the same time.

"You like to read and take notes," Severus stated as a fact. He was amazed at how understandable the boy's notes were. The notes were much more easier to understand than the Ministry approved textbooks for beginners. Severus was not expecting the boy to reply and he turned around to face Harry. Severus looked into the emerald eyes that reminded him so much of Lily, "I knew your parents, Harry. Your mother was kind, generous, and loving, but she had such a ferocious temper that even a grown man would tremble from her fury. Your father was arrogant and thought that he could get away with everything, but he was a true and loyal friend and both of them were very important to me." Severus saw Harry give a slight nod that he was understanding what Severus was telling him, "Although I call them your parents, they are not your biological parents." Severus waited for the boy's reaction and was relieved when he all he got was a blink. "Your mother's name was Lilliana and your father's name was one that can not be uttered. You see your birth father tricked Lilliana into being his bride and she turned from good to evil, but when you were born and your future became known she made the decision to turn back to good. She brought you to the Potter's and they adopted you and your birth mother with her final breath gave you your adoptive mother's eyes." Severus finished, knowing that this was a shock to Harry.

Harry continued to blink at Mr. Snape as he let his mind assimilate the information. "What happened to all of them," He asked softly, needing to know why he was left without anyone to love him. Harry accepted that he was always alone and that he had to rely only on himself, but he still wanted to know what happened to the four people who were his parents.

"Liliana's life was taken from her because she chose to turn to evil and stay evil. You see, Harry in our world, when someone turns to evil and stays evil eventually magic will take their life. It is a repayment for all the damage they have caused to other people. Lily and James Potter your adoptive parents were killed by a dark wizard who has killed many people. Magic will take his life and it will be soon. He is already almost gone from this world and all that's left is for you to finish it," Severus told him and Harry's eyes widened. "You remember that Teacher Elven told you that he could not answer your questions?" Severus asked and waited for Harry's confirmation. "He is right, but I can tell you that there is one prophecy that says that you will kill the Dark Lord. All of the wizard's know this prophecy and they know it's you because of your eyes. Lily Potter had green eyes and so did you, but when Voldemort, the Dark Lord, tried to kill you, your eyes changed from green to an emerald gem. They are brighter, greener, and they sparkle within the light, even now they are sparkling like tiny stars. Your eyes are special to the wizarding world because of the prophecy, but they are special to me because it is proof of my two dearest friends love for you. The Potter's love and sacrifice is what kept you alive that night and it is what changed your eyes. You were touched and saved by the most purest of magic and that is the unconditional love of a parent who was not your birth parent."

Harry smiled a warm smile at the older man and grabbed his hands, "Thank you for telling me about the three people who have loved me the most. I am honored to have all three as my parents and even more honored that you here with me, even though I am the biological son of someone you hate." He saw the man's eyes widened and Harry continued, "Yes, I could hear it in your voice when you first mentioned him and it's okay. I can not tell you that I love the Potter's or Liliana because I never had the chance, but I can tell you that I am grateful. Grateful to James and Lily for taking me in when they did not have to and grateful to Liliana for giving me to such wonder people."

Severus Snape once again had to blink back tears as he heard the boy's precious words. Severus hung his head in shame as he remembered his thoughts when he first found out that he was the Advisor. Severus thought that Harry was evil incarnate just like his birth father, but Severus now knew that although the evil lived in Harry, he chose to live each day doing the best he could for other people and that he was as unselfish as Lily and Lilliana. "I am the one who is honored," Severus whispered in awe. He knelt down in front of Harry and laid his forehead on the ground, "I will be your Adviser. I will guide, teach, and protect as is my right. With every breath I breathe I will strive to lead you on the right path. My life is yours. I will follow wherever you go until I can not follow you anymore. So mote it be." Severus made his vow and as he was kneeling he felt peace. He knew that his true master was good and with Severus' aide he will stay good.

[Hogwarts Headmaster Office]

Albus Dumbledore paced his office as his magic swirled angrily around him. How dare that man show himself again! Albus roared silently. The elf king was back in the wizarding and he was not leaving. Albus remembered the last time that the elf king came here, there was blood, death, fire, and mayhem. Every time the Elves got involved there was a thousand times more destruction, but unfortunately they were always needed. Albus was not dumb, he understood that Merlin's oath bound the Elves to not interfere unless it was catastrophic if they did not. So the elf king's arrival means that an event of catastrophic proportions is on the horizon. Albus sighed in anguish, "It can not be Tom. He is not powerful enough and it is not me." Albus looked down at his cursed hand and tears started to fall in sorrow. "Magic has already claimed me and it has claimed Tom as well. We do not have long to live," Albus stated out loud. Hogwarts will have a new head within the year and hopefully the Potter's boy will defeat Tom. Whatever comes after that though Albus hoped the wizarding world will survive, because if it brought the elf king here then it is surely no laughing matter.

[The Alley]

As dawn broke across the sky and the birds started chirping a tall lean man walked into an alley. Elven sat upon a crate patiently waiting for his student to show up. Elven and the other's knew that Severus had accepted his role and they knew he was determined to see it through. Severus Snape was a very determined and focused man and he had to be in order to deceive Albus and Voldemort. Elven and the other's had unending belief that Severus would fulfill his role to the very best of his ability and then some. He looked up and saw the boy and Severus walking confidently into the alley.

"Listen Harry, Teacher Elven is going to need your respect and patience. The bow is not something that you can blindly rush into. Listen to your teacher and be respectful and when you get mad breathe, but do not show any disrespect," Severus sternly warned the boy.

Elven's lips twitched as he heard Severus' stern warning. The man was right that the bow can not be rushed, but he was wrong if he thought the boy could master his frustration in a single lesson. Elven remembered his lesson with his teacher and how frustrated and disrespectful he would get at his own ineptness. Standing up to his full height he told Severus, "You may stand or sit near that wall, but no matter what happens do not interfere. The only time you may is if Harry is in danger from an outside party." No one stepped in between a teacher and their student, it was the worst sign of disrespect and Elven would not tolerate it. He would teach Harry all he knew of the bow but no one could ever master it. Severus gave a slight nod and moved over to the wall and sat on the ground, taking a book out, he started to read.

"Hello, Teacher Elven," Harry greeted softly, looking into the violet eyes.

"Hello, Harry," Elven also greeted. "I assume you brought you sword and bow," he stated. Harry nodded and his weapons came into view. "Good, always bring them with you everywhere you go. You need to get used to their weight and I also want you to practice holding them and using them each day." Harry nodded his acquiescence and Elven continued, "The first things I am going to teach you is patience and focus. I will also be giving you exercises in order to strengthen your arms and upper body."

Harry nodded and waited for Teacher Elven to finish. Harry's first task was to set his bow back over his shoulder, so it rested in between his shoulder blades. The next task was to sit down on the cement ground in indian style and breathe normally. Not sure of what this was going to accomplish, Harry acceded to his teacher's demand and sat down. As the morning wore on the heat from the cement made him tense in pain and with the need to stand up.

"Stay there and do not move," Elven commanded sternly. "This will teach you to be patient and your breathing will teach you control. You will not move until I tell you and you will concentrate on relaxing your body."

Using the iron will he forged from living with the Dursley's, Harry was able to obey his teacher. As the day wore on and the sun became brighter and thirst along with sweat assailed him, Harry was determined to obey and not give up.

Tristan looked out into the alleyway and gave a humorless smirk at the boy's training. Yes, Elven was a very stern teacher, but he was also the best. Tristan also sat down and waited for his turn to becoming the boy's teacher. So much rested on not only himself and Elven to teach the boy the use of the sword and bow, but for Severus and the Eight to guide and protect. Harry had one job to do alone and that was to defeat Voldemort, but becoming the True King of Pendragon was not just his responsibility. Tristan caught the eyes of Severus and both gave a small nod of greeting before turning back to their interests. He saw the boy start to fidget and Elven's stern voice of to stay still filled the air. Frustration emanated from the boy's posture and he tensed up, incurring his teacher's displeasure.

"You need to relax," Elven told him. Tristan watched the boy's struggling and grimaced in sympathy. It was now approaching the peak of afternoon and he had the feeling that the boy had been sitting since dawn. Tristan knew that Elven would not let the boy get so burned that he would scar, but the boy was definitely able to feel the heat. Eventually Elven took pity on the boy and bade him to stand up and stretch out his cramped legs. The boy quickly shot to his feet and stretched, relishing the sensation of his body popping and cracking.

"Your job tonight is to take your bow and practice pulling the string back as far as you can and doing this same exercise before going to bed," Elven said, making sure the boy was able to walk and stand properly.

Tristan's whole body tense in preparation and just as the boy finished nodding, he charged forth. He lightly whacked the on the back of his head just enough to cause a slight pain and threw a makeshift sword branch at the boy's feet. "My training begins. Pick up that branch and defend yourself," Tristan commanded his student.

Harry had no chance to retort before the burly, muscular man came at him. Out of instinct Harry picked up the branch and barely blocked the other branch from hitting his side. He felt the vibration of the clash all way up to his shoulder and he had to use his other hand to hold his branch steady. Unfortunately the man did not give him another second before he was once again brandishing his weapon and coming at Harry. Severus and Elven sat side by side watching Tristan teach Harry how to defend and logically act on instinct.

"He has talent," Elven stated softly, noting how the boy's body instinctively turned to Tristan's movements.

"Yes, he has many talents, far more than we are aware of, but will it be enough," Severus questioned, hoping against all hope that it would be.

"The reason why Harry is here and has the capacity to become the True King is not just because he is descended from Arthur," Elven started, taking a breath he continued, "Just before Merlin passed he told his children a story who have in turned passed it down to their own. The story tells of a great and terrifying evil that will continue to sweep over the world. This evil will be so great that it will need a light so pure and blinding bright that it can only be the True King. Before the True King can face this evil, he must first tread the very line of madness himself, staying as pure and bright as the day he was born." Violet eyes looked sympathetically upon the boy who was struggling to fend off a branch, knowing that this was easy compared to the future. "They say that Voldemort is more powerful than any other wizard and that Harry may just die in the process," Elven turned to look into the onyx black eyes, "Voldemort is a mere baby compared to everything else Harry must face and nothing comes close to what he must defeat. You should know of whom I speak Severus Snape, for he is your most hated enemy." The black eyes widened in shock and fear at Eleven's words and his hands holding the book shook.

Eleven turned back to Tristan and Harry's training, giving his companion time to take in the information. He knew that Severus was trying to figure out just how it was infinitely possible for Harry to defeat Him, for no one had been able to, not even Merlin and Arthur themselves. "That is why you came now isn't it," Elven heard Severus ask and he nodded.

"Yes, I left my people to come here to train and teach Harry and when he is ready I will my people to war. Make no mistake Severus, there will be a war and if all fulfill their destinies Harry James Potter will lead us into it. For he is so much more than a King, he is a warrior, a healer, a diplomat, a dignitary, and a ruthless assassin when needed. Albus wants to make Harry into a slave to other's people's wants and needs, he wants him to be a savior. That is not Harry's destiny. Harry is the only one can defeat the True Evil that plagues this world, but only if we can keep him on the light path. If he falls to the dark, this world and everything in it will perish and magic herself will not be able to kill him," Elven finished ominously and heard Severus' sharp intake of breath. Merlin saw Harry's forthcoming and that is why he made sure that Arthur's bloodline started with magic, so that each generation would getter stronger and stronger until Harry was born. The True Evil was patient and conniving and he was Harry's biological father. He also knew that his son had the strength and power to defeat him and that he was the only who could. Albus thought that Harry was unsafe from Voldemort when in actuality Harry could take Voldemort out right now and not even be phased by it. Harry's greatest concern was his birth father and he was also his greatest weakness. For every darkness there is an even greater light and for every hatred there is astounding love. Love is what the boy is made of and no matter how evil his birth father was, love is the one thing that will make Harry hesitate to deliver the final blow. Elven knew that the day of hesitating would be the world's end, for it was either Harry who would destroy the world or his birth father and both were catastrophic future's.

A/N: I hope you all liked it and I apologize for it not being longer. Please continuing reading and feedback is appreciated, but mostly I just want any readers to enjoy the story :)


	5. First Meeting

A/N: Hello everyone :) I apologize for this being late but I am going to be writing a lot so hopefully I can make it up to you all. Enjoy this new chapter.

Harry sat by the window and gazed out into the scenery whizzing by him. He reached up to touch his choker that held an emerald and sapphire diamond. Harry smiled softly as he remembered his teacher's and Severus words the night he received the pendant.

"This is for us, Harry. You must always wear this, for it will alert me and Teacher Elven along with Sir Tristan if you are ever in danger or fear for your life. It has all three of our magical signature on it , and it's charmed to never be taken off from you by another person," Severus told him, staring into his emerald eyes firmly. As Harry placed his hand back into his lap he somehow knew that Hogwarts was the start of something dangerous. He knew about Voldemort and how the man wanted to kill him in order to make up for his eleven year defeat. In spite of that threat though Harry somehow knew that there was someone more terrifying than Voldemort after him, he just wished he knew who it was.

A sigh escaped Harry and he heard a voice say, "Hello, there it must be something dire to produce a sigh like that." Harry looked up sharply into a pair of blue eyes and smiled softly. "May I join," the newcomer asked and Harry nodded. She walked down to the booth across from him, sitting up straight and placing one of her ankles behind her other foot she said, "My name is Sophia Goldstein and it's nice to meet you."

Harry had to hide his shock as he remembered the pureblood families that Severus told him about. Each pureblood family was part of the nobility, ranking from Baron to Earl, but only the Malfoy's and Goldstein's were the Duke and Duchess of the purebloods. "Hello Sophia, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," he replied respectfully.

She smiled happily in return, "It is wonderful to finally meet someone who does not call me Ms. Goldstein or Lady Goldstein when I introduced myself as Sophia Goldstein."

Harry gave a small chuckle, "My teacher has been strict these last two weeks with my manners and decorum, but I still have much to learn."

Her lilting laughter filled the small space, bringing peace and calm, "If only everyone thought as you did instead of being obsessed with mundane pleasures."

Harry grinned conspiratorially at her, "Mundane pleasures can be quite fulfilling when used in moderation."

Sophia's eyes sparkled merrily and she leaned forward, "Yes they can be, but one must remember the time and place and must always act according to their station." She finished and the two companions dissolved into laughter as the train rode onward to Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy, Duke of Purebloods was scouring the train for the errant Duchess. At each cubicle he poked his head in and all of them failed to produce the golden hair. He could not believe that she would just run off like that, yes they were eleven, but they had responsibilities and she needed to remember that.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is on this very train?" a boy whispered to the group surrounding him. Draco shook his head and continued on, he knew of the boy who put the Dark Lord into hiding these past years and he knew that Harry was the only one capable of finishing the job. Draco's parents and the rest of the Death Eater's were all hidden away in Azkaban, waiting until Voldemort told them it was time to attack. Severus bore Voldemort's mark but the ministry and Wizengamot knew that he a spy within the Death Eater ranks. Draco stopped walking as he heard the lilting laughter of the Duchess and without further ado he opened the cubicle door. Inside he saw Sophia sitting comfortably across from a boy with messy black hair and a lean, but somewhat muscular build.

Sophia glanced up and invited the newcomer in, "Come in, Draco, I can guarantee that you will not find us boring company."

Draco's eyebrow rose slightly at Sophia's phrase. For she knew of his utter distaste for Wizards and Witches who refused to give them the proper respect or fawned too highly over them. Although Draco was a Duke and Sophia a Duchess, they were still just a wizard and a witch who wanted to have friends not fans or hooligans. Draco shut the door and moved to sit next to Sophia with his back straight and unbending.

Harry gazed curiously into those grey and silver eyes, remembering what Severus told him about Draco Malfoy. He inherited the title of Duke when his father Lucius was sent to prison and has since then been working with Sophia to bring the purebloods together in a united front. "Hello, it is nice to meet you," Harry spoke softly, but firmly, never breaking eye contact and keeping his body relaxed and at ease.

Surprise filled Draco at the boy's demeanor and gaze. He must be receiving some training from another pureblood on their etiquette and mannerisms. "Who is teaching you," Draco asked sharply, for a pureblood to teach a non pureblood spoke volumes.

"Severus Snape," Harry answered politely. He watched as the grey and silver eyes grew wide in shocked amazement.

"Wow, you must have made quite an impression on him then," Sophia stated, but it was also a question.

Harry turned to look at her but angled his body to Draco, including him in the conversation. It was beyond rude to ignore a pureblood of any standing, especially the Duke and Duchess. "Mr. Snape has been teaching me this past month along with two others," Harry supplied.

"When did you two meet?" Draco asked, wanting to know why this small boy caught not only Severus' attention but two others.

"We met the first day after I spent the night in the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Snape was suffering from a curse that fried his nerves and was in great pain. I asked him if he would like me to help him and when he agreed I kept my word and then from there it seemed like he were fated to meet again," Harry answered, remembering the time he called Severus to him in the alley after that woman tried to harm him.

Draco and Sophia looked at each other in amazement, not only did this boy have Severus' approval, but he was also a healer of some sort. "Severus must have been shocked," Draco said cautiously, wanting to find out more, but not wanting to pry.

"I do not know if he was that time because I had left right after, but the second time we met he was not only shocked but angry as well," Harry said, satisfying the Duke's curiosity without going into too much detail. Draco stared into those emerald sapphire eyes without blinking, trying to command the boy to give up more information. Those unique and mesmerizing eyes stared back not defiantly, just determined to prove that he was not like the others. Draco gave a slight nod to the boy, letting him know that he was accepted and that he had both the Duke's and Duchess' approval. Harry smiled in thanks and the trio started a civil and fun conversation, never knowing that their fate's were sealed the moment they met.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley followed the giant and the rest of the first years into the boats. As the boasts were gliding through the lake by magic, the first view of Hogwarts School was a sight to behold. While there was gasps and murmurs of astonishment's, six students while amazed at the sight, were more private with their emotions. Hermione was awed that she was able to attend a school that would teach her more magic and start her on her journey towards the unknown. For there were many things that she had yet to learn and they all began with Hogwarts but did not end with it. She knew her journey would go beyond this impressive castle into places few dared to venture. Ron's expression was stern as he stared at the castle that held his older brother's. He vowed to himself that he would live up to his parents and brother's expectations and be the Baron they knew he could be. Neville shivered in excitement as the castle loomed up, before he would've been threatened and cowed by it, but after learning of the significance of his wand he was no longer afraid. His wand was the wand of legend called the Might of Dragon and it could only be wielded by the most bravest and loyalist of the True King's Knights. Yes, Neville knew that in order for the wand to choose him that he was indeed a Knight and that thought filled the young Earl with great confidence. Sophia stared emotionlessly up at the tower that inspired gasps of astonishment's from her peers. If only they knew what that castle held and what it meant. It was not only a place to learn, but because of Voldemort and Albus it became a place of darkness. Sophia shivered as she heard the castle's wail of agony and she was determined to have the castle be happy again. Draco felt the fury as his boat glided closer to the tower and he sat tall and unafraid. He was Duke Malfoy and this evil invading the castle would not stay long, for it was his and the Duchess' responsibility to drive out this evil by the end of their Hogwarts education. They staked their very lives on this vow and it would be accomplished or magic would take their souls. For one did not swear an oath to magic and not expect to have her collect, if the oath was not fulfilled. Harry could not describe the many emotions that coursed through him as he stared at the intimidating castle. He was not sure what was so amazing about it, he did not see beauty, he saw emptiness. The castle and all it's surroundings, even the ground and animals themselves were howling in tortuous pain. The wind picked up and started to screech the closer Harry came to the castle. The boat that he was in started rocking madly in the water, almost tipping him and the other students into the dark lake. Harry did not how he knew, but he knew that whoever fell in that water would not come back out alive. There was evil in this place and it was real and out to kill. He knew the one one it really wanted was himself and Harry vowed to do everything he could to rid this place of it. The six children had no idea that their destiny was just starting or just where it would lead them. This was only the beginning of the test and it was a test of life or death.

[Break]

Severus Snape Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, stood outside in the biting wind, waiting for the 2nd years and up to come by carriage.

"This wind feels more cold than normal," Minerva said softly.

Severus said nothing but turned to look at her and wondered if it was her feline instincts that told her something was unnatural. He looked toward Dumbledore, but he was silent and his lips were pressed together in anger. Albus knew of the evil that plagued and unfortunately consumed the castle. He knew it was unsafe for the children, but he truly believed that he could exterminate it. He had this year and this year only to accomplish that goal before magic took his life in exchange for his crimes. Albus curled his hands into fists and shook with anger. He never wanted this evil to spread, he was so sure of Tom's ability that he staked everything on him and it backfired. Tom helped and encouraged the evil to manifest and Albus was too blinded by his arrogance to fully understand what was happening until it was too late. Albus no longer heard the castle nor did it respond it to him. It was almost like the castle was dead consumed by the very evil that it was fighting valiantly against.

"I'm sure everything is alright Minerva," Flitwick spoke reassuringly, but his wand was out and his eyes searching.

Severus discreetly shook his head at their ignorance. From what Elven told him last night this was a fragment of the evil that was Harry's birth Father. Severus felt white hot anger fill him and the stone cobblestones lining the walkway cracked. Taking a deep breath and not wanting to alarm his colleagues any further he reigned in his anger. To know that Harry had to defeat him was just too much. How could Harry defeat someone that deprived, someone with no conscience and still keep his own intact? Severus had no answer, but according to Elven it could be done and Severus was the one that would make it or break it. It was his job to lead, guide, and teach not just Harry but the Eight Knights as well. He honestly had no idea on what path to take but he swore to magic herself that if he fails and Harry turns to the dark and obliterates everything then she could take his soul. Magic usually takes life in exchange for crimes but you have to offer your soul to her and that is something no wizards or witches ever do, unless the vow was too big for just a life exchange.

[Break]

Fred and George Weasley the Viscounts of Glade were sitting in the carriage and wondering about this unnatural wind.

"It's shrieking," Fred told his twin, hearing the shrieks of palpable fury.

"Yes, apparently someone is coming that it does not want here," George answered back. The other passengers were huddling together and shaking with terror.

Fred looked back at them in pity, "Should we help them?"

George sighed regretfully, "Alas, no. All we can do is hope that the one Mr. Evil wants out is the one we've been waiting for."

Fred bounced in his seat happily, "Do you really think he'll be here? It's been 3 years since we were told by Trelawney and we have not told a single soul since then."

"Although Trelawney is considered a fraud she does have moments when her sight is true and it was true that day. She foretold of us inheriting the Glade and becoming it's Viscounts, so I believe that she was right about Him," George stated firmly, looking back out into the howling furious wind he shouted, "You will be defeated. He is coming and you will rue the day you decided to take over Hogwarts." The wind retaliated like a whip and pain mixed with drops of blood fell down George's back, but he stood still and unwavering with his twin beside him, battling an evil they could never hope to defeat.

[Break]

After a furious battle with Hagrid's wand and Harry's boat, he was finally able to step onto the soil. When his foot touched the ground, thorny vines came up, piercing into his legs and calves. Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head at both Draco and Sophia when they tried to help. This was his battle and Harry would enter the crying castle even if it took his last breath. He lifted one leg in front of the other and started forward with the thorns piercing him deeper and deeper. The wind hit him with such force that he was pushed back almost into the death water that wanted to claim him. All of a sudden Harry felt his back grow hot and his short sword appeared in his right hand. "Will you help me," he asked it quietly and the sword glowed in response. Without knowing or understanding what he was doing, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on putting his magic into the blade. When it was burning his hands and smoke was rising from where he clutched the handle, Harry opened his glowing eyes and swung downward. The vines were cut in half and they hissed in retaliation. Harry simply ignored them and continued forward, fighting everything in his path with a glowing sword and glowing eyes. Draco and Sophia were stunned for they understood that the boy they met was someone beyond anything they ever knew. For he would either bring peace or obliteration to this world and everything in it. At long last Harry stood before the massive stone closed doors, raising his glowing sword he shouted one word, "Open." The wind rose in furious protest as the once sealed doors tried to open up to it it's master call. Tendrils of wind grabbed the door handles and pulled backwards, hoping to keep the boy out, but Harry was determined and as sweat slid down his forehead and into his eyes he stood unwavering, commanding the door to open. Draco and Sophia moved to each of his shoulders and rested their hands on each one for support and encouragement. The Earl and Baron unknowingly took their place behind Harry's back and faced the dark atmosphere behind them. Hermione knowing that this was her first step toward fate walked in between the two boy's and laid a palm on the black haired boy's back. With the five companions surrounding and giving him strength and protection the tendrils of wind were pushed back and the sealed doors blew wide open.

"I'll be crickets," Hagrid whispered in awe. Never in all his days did he think that those doors could be opened, let alone by a mere boy of eleven. Hagrid wondered just what it was about this boy that inspired courage and calm to those surrounding him. The wind roared past Hagrid and into the Forbidden Forest, taking with it the chill and the darkness, but the root still remained inside the castle, where Harry and the five took their first steps.


	6. The Sorting

A/N: Thanks to everyone for continually reading. I have went back to the previous chapters and did some editing in order to make the story flow better. I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I will double check my chapters from now on before posting them. Good reading :)

Hagrid watched as the castle seemed to emit a soft warm glow the minute the black haired boy took a step inside.

"Do you feel that Sophia," Draco asked in awe. Sophia slowly nodded her head even though Draco was not paying attention.

Harry was attuned to the castle and he felt her excitement along with her warmth. He reached out his left hand and gently touched her stone walls, "I'm glad you are still here and that you have not been consumed yet." Harry felt the wall vibrate as the castle gave a little hum of appreciation, "It's okay now, you are no longer alone. I will fight this evil with you." Harry stated firmly.

"As will we," Draco said, laying his hand next to Harry's upon the wall. Sophia, Neville, Hermione, and Ron all did the same and the castle's humming grew stronger. The first years started to panic as the stone underneath their feet started to shake and Hagrid assured them all was alright. In all his years Hagrid never expected to feel the castle come alive again, but these five children managed to make her come forth and she was humming!

Harry turned back to the students and the giant and said a little crossly, "There is no need to fear her. She has been fighting valiantly against something you cannot see. She has been protecting all within her walls despite having no help from the one she needed it from." With that said, Harry turned those burning eyes up to meet the giant's shocked ones, "Your Headmaster has much to answer for." With that parting statement Harry turned and continued forward, vowing to put right what others had done wrong. Draco, Sophia, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all followed after him, with the first years and Hagrid bringing up the rear and the castle singing in joyous thanks.

Minerva stood at the top of the stairs, leading to the Great Hall. For the first time since her schooldays, she felt the castle thumping and vibrating in excitement. The stone underneath her feet moved as if the castle herself was dancing in joy. Minerva could not understand what caused the castle to act like this, but she could only deduce that it had something to do with the first years. She knew that the Duke and Duchess along with the Earl and Baron were beginning their education this year, along with a muggleborn bright student, and Harry Potter. Minerva knew that having those students would be interesting, but she never expected the castle to come alive because of it. Somehow she was positive that they brought forth this reaction and Minerva's curiosity was roused. To make something that was close to death come back to life for a short time was a truly impressive feat, especially for eleven year olds. As the students came forth, Minerva was greeted with a great shock that had her reeling backwards. For leading the students was none other than Harry Potter, holding a glowing short sword, with his emerald eyes aglow and burning with righteous anger. On his sides were the Duke and Duchess, walking tall and proud, emitting angry vibes. Behind them were the Earl and Baron, alert for any danger and keeping the muggleborn witch in between them so that she was protected. Minerva had to lightly shake her head to make sure that she was not dreaming and that she was really seeing James Potter's son being a leader.

Harry stopped on the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the stern woman standing at the top. He knew that she was the one going to lead them to the Great Hall and to the sorting hat, "Professor Mcgonagall," Harry greeted.

Minerva tipped her head in greeting, surprised at his knowledge of manners with their world. For a student never came up to a professor unless they greet first and are greeted in return, "Mr. Potter." Gasps of astonishment rang forth at her statement and all started talking about the Boy-Who-Lived. The five surrounding Harry said nothing but they did start and turn to look at the black haired boy who led them into the castle.

Harry ignored the frantic whispering and the hero-worshiping talks and kept his gaze firmly on the Professors. Severus once told him that after greeting a professor and being greeted in return that it was offensive to break eye contact until the Professor bid you to come forth. "I see that your teacher has been very thorough," Minerva stated.

"Yes, he has been teaching me much these last few weeks," Harry said and tipped his head slightly at her praise.

"You may lead them forth then, Mr. Potter," Minerva told him and turned her back to the group, walking toward the Great Hall.

Harry took a step forward to follow the professor, knowing that the others would follow. As they climbed the staircase each student was amazed that the one in front was none other than their hero. For he was nothing like they were expecting. Instead of being burly and muscular, he was lean, slim, and toned. There was no uppity air around him, instead there was a calm and peaceful aura, surrounding him. His legend was wrong and the students were for once excited to meet this young boy instead of the fabricated legend. Harry ignored the looks and whispers, wanting nothing more than to get this sorting over with. He knew the reason he survived was because of Lily and James, not because of anything Harry did himself. As the Great Hall doors appeared and opened at their arrival, Harry saw the Headmaster, sitting calmly at the head table. His eyes blazed with a furious storm as the castle sang and moved of it's own accord. Albus had an intuitive feeling that the one responsible was Harry and the fact that he was leading the first years, with the Duke and Duchess at his side confirmed his suspicions. Severus gave a small tight smile as Harry and his entourage walked through the doors and his gazed went towards the furious visage of the Headmaster. Severus knew that the evil tried to prevent Harry from coming through because he and the other two felt it from the pendant they gave Harry, but Harry persevered and was able to be admitted into the castle. Now the castle herself sang in glorious abandon as Merlin and Arthur's hope and heir walked her halls.

"My goodness! That's the first," Flitwick breathed in awed as Sprout gave a nod to agree with the tiny Charms professor.

Fred and George stared at the black haired boy in front and somehow knew that this was the one they've been waiting for these three years. They smiled at one another in anticipation at finally stepping onto their fated path. Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the stool where the hat was resting, waiting to rest upon a student's head.

"When I call you, kindly come up to the hat and sit down, placing the hat atop your head. The hat will then place you into the house that you are most compatible with," Minerva finished.

No sooner than when she finished did the hat speak up,

" _The castle sings with joy,_

 _dances with abandonment,_

 _the time for change is here and now._

 _As I am placed atop your head,_

 _I will see all your secrets_

 _and place you where you belong._

 _Whether it be the mighty and brave, but foolish Gryffindor,_

 _or the strong and kind as well as extremely loyal Hufflepuff._

 _Ravenclaw are for those intelligent, dare seekers, who strive ever forward no matter what the cost._

 _Slytherin is for those who know cunning, stealth, and how to survive against all odds stacked against them._

 _All four houses are mighty each in their own way, but one stands above them all and it is to this place one student will be placed,"_ the hat finished.

The silence was palpable as the Hat finished it's short but meaningful song and everyone was curious about the new place the hat had mentioned. Minerva stared at the hat, wondering if at last it had finally gone mad, before she called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah."

The young girl walked up to the stool and placed the hat atop of her head, after a minute or two of searching, it cried out "Hufflepuff," and off Hannah went to her clapping housemates. On it went until Minerva called out, "Goldstein, Sophia."

Sophia walked calmly up to the hat and placed it atop her head, " _Well, hello there, Duchess. It seems you have come a long way from when your parents were murdered by Death Eaters,"_ the hat hummed a bit before continuing, " _I see that you know how to be cunning and stealthy along with determination and bravery. The house though that suits you best though is one that will amplify and strengthen the core of who you are."_ With a deep breath the hat pronounced, " _Slytherin,"_ and Sophia walked over to her ecstatic housemates.

"Granger, Hermione," Minerva stated and the brown haired girl walked forth.

Hermione placed the hat and jumped when it cried out in a loud voice within her head. " _Ahhh! I see plenty of courage, strength and foolishness, but more than that I see intelligence, adventure, and the will to to never stop upon the path you've chosen."_ In a loud voice the hat proclaimed, " _Ravenclaw,"_ Hermione left the stool and moved over to her housemates.

"Longbottom, Neville," Minerva said, after a moment of watching Harry Potter's name move to the bottom of the list. Although there was confusion the staff accepted Magic's interference and Neville moved forward.

Neville placed the hat atop his head with confidence no longer cowed or afraid of the future. " _I see that Ollivander has informed of your role and the significance of your wand. None must know of what he told you and I implore you to continue keeping it a closely guarded secret."_ Neville gave a nod to the hat's instructions, remembering that Ollivander told him the exact same thing, " _Although you will be His most loyal Knight, your bravery and strength far outweigh any hope of placing you in Hufflepuff. You are more powerful than you realize, wielder of the Might of Dragon,"_ With that parting statement, the hat proclaimed, " _Gryffindor,"_ and with confusion Neville set off to join his table.

"Malfoy, Draco," Minerva called the Duke forward.

Draco walked confidently to the stool and placed the hat on his head, " _I see another Malfoy, but yet, not the same. Although you have the same darkness within you as your ancestors, it is tempered by your relationship with the Duchess. I see many great things ahead of you Mr. Malfoy, wonderful things or dreaded things. The choice is yours to make, but know that actions always have consequences,"_ Draco nodded his acceptance and the hat said said, " _Slytherin,"_ Draco left to follow his friend to his new house.

"Weasley, Ron," Minerva called out, happy that Harry was next.

Ron walked to the hat, his palms sweating with nervousness and placed it on his head, " _Young Baron of Pridefall, no need to be nervous. You will become a mighty and brave Baron albeit a sometimes foolish one as well. In your house you will learn to not only hone your strength and courage, but your companions will teach you to think before you act,"_ the hat said proudly, " _Gryffindor,"_ and Ron left to join his brother's.

"Potter, Harry," Minerva called out at long last, excitement vibrating throughout the Great Hall.

Harry stepped forward, sitting on the stool, he placed the hat atop his head and was cocooned in a dome of magic. " _Finally, you have come at long last. What the Founders, Merlin, and Arthur themselves would give to see this day! The day the one who will change the world for the better or worse. My dear child, you have so much ahead of you. So much hardship, pain, suffering, torture, and madness, but I see a bright and shining soul that just may overcome it all. I see that you have decided upon the path that Teacher Elven told you would be the hardest and most painful to walk. The moment you decided your fate was sealed. It will be a journey you shall never forget, but know this young one, as long as you stay true to yourself you shall not walk it alone. Now for the gift the Founders, Merlin, and Arthur have left you, may it bring you comfort and peace,"_ the hat finished and with a boom the dome collapsed. The hat took a deep breath and said, " _Pendragon."_ Harry stood up from the stool and replaced the hat on it before he turned to the silent staff table.

Albus stared at the boy, not sure of what to think let alone say. There was no way that Harry was getting the Pendragon suite, not as long as Albus was Headmaster. "Minerva, have take a seat back on the stool and have the hat resort him. There is no Pendragon house, only Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw," Albus ordered.

The hat rose from the chair and turned to face the Headmaster, " _You dare to sit there as the Headmaster and question my decision,"_ the hat hissed in reproached and all the students flinched. " _I have been here since the time of the Founders, boy! Before that I was made from Merlin's magic himself and helped Arthur along his chosen path. You do not have the right to contradict any decisions that I make,"_ and with that the hat vanished in a plum of violet smoke.

Albus fumed at the spot where the once was, "Everyone but Mr. Potter please go to your dormitories." The prefects and students along with all the staff but Severus obeyed the harsh voice. Severus moved over to Harry's side so that he was more able to protect the boy if needed. "I believe I made it clear that everyone was to leave Severus," Albus hissed, his eyes darkening to a stormy violet.

"I will be staying Albus," Severus stated, lightly pushing Harry behind him.

"You dare," Albus started, but before he could continue three pops circulated through the Great Hall.

"I believe that you are the one who dares, Albus," a stern voice spoke out.

Harry turned to see his teachers Elven and Tristan along with Abe walk forward, so that Harry was in the middle of them all. "Abe," Harry said in glee.

Aberforth's blue eyes twinkled merrily at the sight of the boy, "Hello there Harry. I should've known it was you that day in Diagon Alley, but alas my eyes are not what they once were." Aberforth smiled and Harry returned it, before turning back to his teachers and Severus.

"Elf King," Albus hissed threateningly.

Eleven tilted his head and stared at the wizard appraisingly, "you know, you sound like a snake when you speak like that."

"You do not belong here," Albus told the Elf King. He was beyond furious and it was all because this creature decided to step in where he was not welcomed. "This is a matter between me and a student. You have no place here," Albus stated and a violent storm began to gather at his feet.

Elven just continued to stare at this once strong stalwart man who has turned himself into a weak, pathetic and violent man. "You are wrong Albus, it has everything to do with me. You see Harry is my student along with Tristan's and Aberforth's and Severus is his mentor. So anything you have to say to Harry will be said to all of us as well," Elven finished, watched the man stagger back from shock.

Harry turned back to Abe wanting to question him, but all Abe did was wink at him. "I've been betrayed by not only my last remaining family, but by the one I took in and loved like he was my own son," Albus whispered brokenly.

Aberforth snorted at his brother's theatrics, "Oh please, as if you really cared about me or Severus. The only thing you regret is that your plans are no longer set in motion." Aberforth stared into his brother's mad eyes, "You see brother, this is what happens when you play with fate and destiny. You are not all knowing nor all seeing. You were a wizard and only that, but now you are less than a human man with no magic to speak of."

Harry watched as the Headmaster seemed to shrink in on himself from Abe's words. "Know this Albus, whatever you have to say to Harry will be said with one or all of us present. He will not be your toy to use as you see fit," Severus stated firmly. Taking Harry's arm he led the boy and Aberforth along with Tristan out of the Great Hall.

"It is truly a shame to see how far you have fallen," Elven said sadly, staring down at the once proud man. "Hogwarts will accept you no longer as Headmaster, she has chosen another, so you must leave this place, that you have defiled," Eleven finished.

"You know nothing, Elf King! Nothing!" Albus screamed out defiantly, before Hogwarts kicked him out and deposited him in the Forbidden Forest.

"Will you really be teaching me," Harry asked in awe. Tristan laughed in sympathy, as the bouncing boy continued to pester Aberforth.

Aberforth smiled indulgently down at the minx, "Yes, it seems to be the case."

"Alright!" Harry whooped and would've raced down the hall, but Elven caught him by the back of his robes.

"Now calm down, you," Elven mocked stated, unable to hold back his smile. "I believe you have a suite to check out," Elven continued.

"Oh right," Harry said sheepishly. He took a deep calming breath and continued walking down the halls with his teachers and mentor by his side.

A/N: I own nothing but the AU plot and characters that are not in JKR's canon. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am working on the next chapter and I hope it will surprise you as to who will be the one in charge of Hogwarts. Until next time :)


	7. Changes

Harry stood in the middle of the doorway not sure of how to react. Severus along with his two teachers and Aberforth were waiting patiently for Harry to take a step forward. Harry's sparkling eyes looked upon the gigantic room that seemed to branch off into other rooms, while the terrace held a small outdoor area used for reading or having a snack. "Who owns this room," Harry questioned the adults softly.

"You, Harry," Elven stated, staring at the boy's wide-eyed wonder.

"Me?" Harry whispered in astonishment, looking a little lost.

"What is it, Harry," Aberforth asked in concerned. He remembered that day in Gringotts when Ragnok came up to them after Harry was released from the dome. When Aberforth went to ask for the boy's name, Ragnok lifted a gnarled for silence. Ragnok clearly stated that they did not need to know the boy's name, for there was a vault put aside for his intended use. Aberforth was beyond shocked as Ragnok led them down and down to a place far below the bank, and they stopped at an ancient door etched with carvings of serpents, lions, badgers and eagles all entwined together. Aberforth shook his head and came back to the present just in time to hear Harry answer his question.

"I do not know how to live in a room so huge," Harry began cautiously, not sure of how much to reveal or if he should say anything at all.

It was Severus who came forward, kneeling down to Harry's eye level, "Harry," Severus called and the green, sparkling eyes met onyx, and Harry knew he could face this room and learn to live within it.

[Break]

It was approaching mid-noon and Aberforth was watching in amusement as the eleven year old boy named Harry James Potter argued with his mentor about the castle's decision.

"Severus, I understand why the castle has locked everyone in, but the students can not stay inside all day, unless you adults want a rebellion," Harry said firmly. He was looking out at the room, that was called by Elven, his living room. Off to the sides were doors that what Harry assumed were bedrooms and eight of those doors were locked tight. On the opposite side there were three small doors with Severus', Elven's, and Tristan's names on them. The living room held a fireplace, three settees, along with three mahogany tables, a table long and wide enough to fit twelve people on a daily basis, and the final touch was a large terrace, leading out into the sunshine filled air. Harry walked over to the doors and attempted to open them, but the doors remained stubbornly closed. He knew the reason why no one was allowed out of the castle was because of the malevolent presence that he could still sense, waiting on the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. "Will you make sure that as long as the castle decides to keep us locked in that the students will be able to exercise and get what they need," Harry asked his mentor, looking out into the forest.

"The teachers are already accomplishing that," Severus stated. "It is our job to take care of and provide for the students, while they are here," he said, walking to the boy and laying a hand on his shoulders.

Harry sighed in resignation, he knew there was no way he could go against the castle's wishes or any of his teachers'. These four men along with Ragnok, Gary, and Ollivander were the only adults that Harry knew implicitly that he could trust.

"Come, Harry, we must all sit and discuss some things," Teacher Elven said sternly. Harry turned his head to look into those firm violet eyes and he squared his shoulders. Talking was not his strong point and Elven made sure to have Harry talk every chance the teacher had. After they were all sitting on the settees' and facing each other, Elven began, "As your teachers', Sir Tristan and I will be staying here, along with Severus. The rooms you see with our names on the doors, lead to our own private rooms and you are welcomed there so long as you are polite and knock before entering. Severus will be making up a schedule for you to follow and this schedule will be different from your fellow students. While Sir Tristan and I teach you about your weapons, Aberforth will be teaching you about magic and in particular how to wield and control yours."Elven finished, looking into the bright and intelligent eyes of the boy who meant everything to his protectors and teachers.

"My magic," Harry asked, glancing at Abe who smiled delightedly back at him.

"Do you remember when Ollivander said that a wand would not suit you and pointed you over to Gary's store, where you bought your bow and sword," Elven asked and at Harry's nod, Elven continued. "Harry, you can wield different types of magic and I do not know all of them, but I can tell you two for now. You are the wielder of wand-less and pure magic for now, but as you grow your other magical abilities will make themselves known. That is why no wand can or will accept you," Elven said.

Harry tilted his head and looked at the table in front of him, trying to understand Teacher Elven's words. "I know about the wand-less, I have been doing it ever since I can remember, but what is this pure magic," Harry questioned.

Aberforth spoke up next, since this was his duty after all, "Pure magic is what most children start off with and it is also the catalyst for accidental magic. This magic starts to form when a child starts to gain a magical core and as they grow into their core, the pure magic leaves and the child's own unique magic takes over, thus allowing the child to bond with a wand that is acceptable to the child's core. I believe though in your particular case and because of where you have spent your childhood your magical core and pure magic never had that chance to separate and form individually." At the boy's confused look, Aberforth tried to explain it more clearly, "You once said that being alone was all you knew, correct?" At Harry's nod, Abe spurred on, "I take that to mean that you had to learn how to do everything yourself. How to walk, talk, write, read, use the bathroom, groom and clean yourself well, along with cooking, correct?" Harry again nodded, but this time with astonished eyes at the knowledge Abe possessed of him. "Tell me Harry, do you think a normal child of two or three could accomplish all that without the help of their magical core and pure magic?" Abe said and watched as realization crossed the boy's expression.

"Are you saying that because my magical core was never given the time to grow or form properly, that my pure magic went into my core and became one with my own magic, therefore making it stronger than normal," Harry whispered in awe.

"Yes," Abe smiled in delight at the boy's intelligence. "And that is why no wand will accept you, because if you think about it you already have a wand," Abe said his blue eyes, sparkling with delight.

Harry looked up at him and smiled in reply, "My pure magic is the wand." Harry watched as Abe gave him an even wider smile.

"Pure magic, though powerful is extremely dangerous and volatile," Severus said sharply. "It is based on emotions and it reacts to them, hence the reason why accidental magic occurs, until the child's core is developed enough for a wand," He finished.

"That is why I am learning the bow. So that I am able to control my emotions and learn patience as well as restraint," Harry said in realization and was pleased when Teacher Elven's eyes smiled at him.

"The sword will be teaching you not only how to defend yourself with magic but it will also become the wand to your pure magic. With the sword you will be able to focus and control your pure magic instead of having it control you," Sir Tristan said in his rumbling voice.

"What about my own unique magic, where will that go?" Harry asked his teachers.

"That is where the bow also comes in handy. The bow will draw out your unique magic and be able to use it as focal point and hit your target. Think of your own unique magic as a thread, Harry. It is fine and straight, but strong and it must go through the needle. You bow is that thread, it is not heavy to lift, it's rather light, and the string is very fine, but extremely durable. Your arrows are the needle and they need the thread of your magical core before they can fly," Teacher Elven explained.

"I have to learn how to call forth my unique magic and have it encompass the string, while it moves upwards to the arrowhead, before I release both arrow and magic," Harry confirmed and Teacher Elven nodded in praise.

"The sword is a little different you must learn control before attempting to bathe your sword in the pure magic. Once you have learned that I can start teaching you how to use your sword as both a defensive and offensive weapon, as well as a wand," Sir Tristan said.

Harry looked over at his weapons, never expecting that they were so important to him or to his magic. They were literally the only way he could wield or use magic. "Teacher Elven, you said I can use and wield other types, do you have any guesses as what they are?" Harry questioned his teacher.

Elven looked into the determined green eyes and leaned toward the boy, "Guesses yes, facts no. I will not tell them to you though, your abilities will make themselves know when you ready to handle them. They may come all at once or they may come in random increments, but know this, Harry." Elven was firm and unbending as he lifted the boy's chin and looked into his eyes, "each ability you receive must be treated with respect and consideration. Magic is not a toy, nor is it something to use for evil without consequences. If you use any of your magic in the wrong way or for evil purposes intentionally, you will pay have to pay for the consequences, even if they do not come right away." Harry nodded at his teacher's solemn words.

Aberforth clapped his hands loudly, "Now that this conversation is done, I need to find a room to stay in, since I am one of Harry's teachers."

Severus, Tristan, and Elven shook their heads at the man's words. "Do you not feel Hogwarts, Abe?" Severus asked, not unkindly.

Aberforth cocked his head at Severus, before closing his eyes. Aberforth could feel another's presence within his mind and it was a soft, peaceful, yet tired feeling. It was almost as if this being was pushed to magical exhaustion and was using Abe as a place to rest. Aberforth's blue eyes snapped open in sudden realization and he leaned back into the settee. "Oh no, oh no," Abe whispered over and over.

"What is wrong with Abe," Harry asked aloud, wondering why his teacher was so pale.

Severus laid his hand back on the boy's shoulder and said in a laughing, but not rude tone, "Hogwarts has chosen her new Headmaster, Harry."

Harry stared wide-eyed back and forth between Severus and Abe before allowing a small smile to cross his face. Hogwarts was going to be alright now, Harry just knew it.

[Break]

The Great Hall was filled with the students of Hogwarts and each student was tense and apprehensive. They were going to find out, who was taking Albus' place, and they were also going to be told of all the changes that were taking place within the castle. The staff came in through the side doors and took their accustomed seats, while a stalwart man took the Headmaster's seat. The man did not sit down, but rather opened his mouth to speak, "My name is Aberforth Dumbledore and for some unknown reason, Hogwarts has decided that I am to be the new Headmaster." The man grumbled in an annoyed kind of voice, "The first thing I want to address is my brother's flaws of the Great Hall seating. You are all children and therefore there remains a slim chance of preventing the lot of you from turning dark." With a wave of his hand the house crests, hanging over each tables were taken away, placed above the Great Hall doors and made into one united Crest. "We will no longer eat separately, there will be no more house rivalries, nor any favoritism to any particular house. Each house will be treated fairly and equally and will be punished appropriately as the rules state. If your actions say you should be expelled by the rule book, then so shall you be. This is a school and each and every one of the teachers is responsible not only for your safety, but your upbringing as well. You all spend more time here than you do with your parents anyway. You will treat Hogwarts and her staff with respect or you will be let go. Hogwarts at the moment is resting so the stairs and rooms will not be moving. Your Prefects and Head of Houses will give you maps and give you time to find your way around the castle, but do not think that you can take longer than necessary," Aberforth stated sternly and his blue eyes blazed with determination. The students knew that this man was nothing like his brother and they did not want to cross him. "The castle is also locked up tight, no student is able to leave the castle or enter the outside grounds. The teachers have prepared makeshift outside areas and activities in various rooms for you to get exercise and artificial sunlight," Abe said and when the students put up a fush he raised his wand. Each and every student was under a silence spell and they were stuck to their seats by a sticking charm, "I am not my brother, you would all do well to remember that. I am not a tyrant, but I am strict. I demand you all to act as is appropriate for your age or deal with the consequences. Is that understood," Abe whispered but every student nodded. The charms were lifted and the hall remained silent, "Now, please mingle with your classmates and eat." Abe finished, taking his seat and letting the house elves fill the table with food. Each student looked down upon their plate, which was filled with lean meat, vegetables, grains, and carbohydrates. They were only allowed one dessert and either juice, milk, or water. Hogwarts was being changed and the students were not yet sure as to how they felt about it.

A/N: I am going to end it here. I hope you all liked it and I hope that I was able to explain clearly about Harry and his magic. The next chapter will be out with either tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Have a great day and good reading :)


	8. First Steps

A/N: All recognizable characters and plots belong to JKR. Also this story is AU and while it may follow some cannon the characters will develop differently as will the plot. Thanks for all the reading and for the reviews. Hope you all like this chapter and the reason it's late is because it was a difficult chapter to write. I hope it's interesting :) I am so sorry for the mess up on this chapter on fanfiction, please accept my apologies.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked down the cracked and filthy walkway, until the old run-down Gaunt Mansion came into view. She sneered at the place that held her beloved master within it's walls and wished that the ritual was already finished. Bella walked up the crumbling stone steps and pushed open the squeaky and rusted doors, remembering that fateful night eleven years ago.

[Flashback]

Bella ran frantically to the Potter residence, sensing that her master was in grave danger. Godric's Hollow loomed up in front of her, with it's doors flung open and three dead bodies lying on the floor and blood filling the silent hallway. With her wand in hand she cautiously ventured inside, no matter how deranged and fanatically crazy she was, Bella understood the need for cautiousness. James Potter was lying by the stairs that led upstairs, Lupin was by the fireplace, and Sirius Black was at the doors. Bella cackled hysterically as she looked down upon the dead members of the Auror's Elite and she spun gleefully, as their blood soaked the floor. The building shook and the roof was blown off, allowing the cold autumn air to blow in. Bella raced up the stairs and stopped in her tracks at the scene in front of her. Lily Potter was dead in front of the crib that held the wailing child of the prophecy she and Severus the traitor heard. In front of Lily laid her beloved Master's black robes and Bella let loose a shriek of pure and utter fury. All of the windows in the residence were shattered apart from the high pitch of the shriek and still Bella continued, hoping to kill the child who took everything away from her.

"Bella, enough," a voice croaked out and just like that the shrieking stopped.

Bella ran over to the robes and tore them away to reveal a small infant like version of her Master, "Master, Master." She sobbed uncontrollably to see this once powerful man reduced to nothing but a pale imitation of his former self. In a rage she turned back to the child and raised her wand prepared to kill the infant.

"No!" Voldemort hissed. The small remains of his power was already trickling upwards to stop Bella's own spell.

"Why?" She hissed back, furious that her master would not himself be avenged.

"He can not be killed this way," Voldemort wheezed. "He is too strong for me right now. I miscalculated his strength, because I only saw a infant. I should've known better since this was Merlin's prophesized sized one, " he finished and his red eyes shone with vengeance and hatred. The boy just looked steadily back and Voldemort saw the once green eyes turn into emerald ones that sparkled as if they were diamonds.

"What is happening," Bella whispered as she too noticed the eye changes.

"It is because of Lily and James sacrifice and my attack on him," Voldemort stated, watching as the boy's magic swirled inside of the emerald diamond eyes. "We must leave, Bella. You must make sure all of the Death Eaters are captured and placed in Azkaban until I call on them. You yourself must continually stay by my side and avoid the Auror's at all costs. No one must know that I am still alive, until I am ready to make myself known again. In regards to the traitor, leave him to Dumbledore's machinations," he finished in a tone that brooked revenge on the man he once regarded as his right hand. Bella nodded and kneeled at her Master's commands before taking off her robe and wrapping it around him. She gently picked him up before leaving the remains of Godric's Hollow and the child behind.

[End Flashback]

She walked up to her master's side and stayed there as he plotted ways to complete the ritual, so that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived would become the Boy-Who-Died.

[Forbidden Forest]

Albus shivered as he walked along the dark forest, looking for the tree that marked the exit and hoping that he could apparate out of here. He growled as he thought of the castle and how it banished him to this place brimming with evil. If Albus was in his right mind he would've realized that the fault lied with himself and that this was the consequence of his apathy. The more he walked and thought; the more Albus came to the conclusion that there was only one who could help him. A year ago he never would've even considered to ally himself with his person, but a lot has changed and Albus himself was different. The darkness that he tried so hard to fight proved too strong for his weak willed spirit and Albus gave into the seductive whisperings of power. Yes, this person would restore Albus back to greatness and Albus could be able to take back his throne of Hogwarts and his seats of power. His deranged laugh filled the night filled air and Albus Dumbledore apparated to his once sworn enemy and soon to be ally's home.

[Next Morning]

Harry awoke to the sound of distant arguing that echoed into his bedroom.

"Yes, Mr. Snape, Harry needs to learn Potions, Defense, Charms, and Herbology, but all the other classes he can do without right now," the voice of Sir Tristan stated.

"You are correct, Tristan and I am willing to forego those classes on his schedule, but the classes you are suggesting are too much," Severus empathically stated. He looked down upon Tristan's list again and raised his eyebrow, "Is learning about the swordsmen and sword styles plus many others miscellaneous topics really necessary to Harry's training?"

Tristan looked a little sheepish, "Well when you mention it that way."

Elven gave a small quirk of his mouth as he listened to their argument, "It would be nice if all of us could teach Harry everything about our individual topics, but time is of the essence. We will teach him what he needs to know first and if time permits we can teach him more." All three men nodded at Elven's words and Severus went back to making Harry's schedule.

Harry gave a soft chuckle at the adult's conversation before getting up and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Fifteen minutes Harry entered the living room groomed and clothed before taking a seat and eating the plate that was waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry, morning," Aberforth said and sat down next to his student.

Harry returned his teacher's greeting before politely going back to his breakfast. He looked up as Severus and the other two walked over and took their own seats. Severus pushed a piece of paper over to him and Harry glanced at his schedule. On Monday he would be learning Charms, Defense, Potions, and Herbology both theory and practical with Severus. Tuesday would be Sir Tristan's day to teach him the basics of swordsmanship and to build up his strength and endurance. Wednesday would see Harry with Teacher Elven, teaching him meditation and the basics of the bow along with building up his upper strength. Thursday would be Aberforth's turn to teach Harry the theory and practical lessons about his individual magic and his pure magic. Friday was the review where he would spend time with each of his teachers, going over with them what he had learned. "It's a good schedule," Harry said and was relieved as the adults lost their tension. In actuality though Harry was not sure why they were so tensed in the first place. He looked to Severus and asked quite bluntly, "What are the rules here?"

Severus lifted his head up in shock and stared at the boy, "rules," he parroted.

Harry frowned, "Yes, rules. You, Sir Tristan and Teacher Elven will be living here with me and I suspect that since I am not an adult you three will sort of be my guardians in name only. Somehow I know that unlike the Dursley's I will not be invisible to all of you so in order not to cause problems I am asking what are the rules?"

Aberforth leaned back as the other three men leaned forward to look Harry firmly in his emerald diamond eyes. "You will always tell us where you or where you plan on going. You will keep that pendant or choker, whichever you prefer, on you at all times. The last one is simple you will not deliberately look for trouble or cause trouble and that includes dangerous situations. If you do manage to accidentally get caught up in a dangerous or troublesome situation you are to call us by focusing your magic into your choker and one of us will come to you. You are right in a way we are your non appointed and approved guardians, but we trust your common sense and intelligence. Do not prove us wrong," Teacher Elven finished, his tone promising Harry swift retribution if he disobeyed the rules. Harry nodded in acquiesce holding each of their gazes until they leaned satisfied that they were understood.

"Since it is Monday, you will be taught by me. When you finished gather you Charms, Defense, Potions, and Herbology book and I will give you your assignments while I teach my classes. You will be seated in the back and I expect you to act with respect. If you have a question raise your hand and patiently wait until I come over to you," Severus said firmly. Potions were extremely dangerous and that was why Severus was having Harry do the theory first before he worked with them.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said before finishing his breakfast and heading towards his room to grab the books. Once inside the classroom, Harry grabbed desk farthest in the back and took out his books, quill and parchment. Five minutes later the Professor came over and placed the parchment with his reading assignments down on the desk. Harry was expected to read and take notes on each chapter of the books, along with writing an essay on what he had learned. If he had left over time he could go farther into the books, but only one chapter at a time. As the students started filing into the classroom, they noticed their celebrity, sitting in the back and diligently working on his assignment and that was how the morning went.

[Lunch]

Ron and Neville walked into the Great Hall and seated themselves next to Hermione who in turn was sitting next to the Duchess and the Duke was across from her. Ron gave a small sigh before he followed Neville and took the seat next to the Duke. Duke Malfoy turned to look at both Earl and Baron, giving them a raised eyebrow, but he remained silent. Next to join their table were the famous Hufflepuff Twins, Fred and George Weasley, lovable prankster's, but loyal lions in badger's clothing.

"Hello, little brother," Fred greeted and George greeted the Earl. Ron gave a nod to the Viscounts before looking down at his plate. Fred laughed as he saw his brother's grimace, "The menu has changed, but it's for the better."

"Easy for you to say, you like this stuff," Ron stated in a gruff voice, picking at the vegetables on his plate.

"They are good for you and we need the students healthy in order to prank them," George said happily, munching on the lettuce.

"I've always wondered, if you two love to prank so much, why are you in hufflepuff," Duchess Sophia asked curiously. The Duke looked at his friend before grimacing as he awaited the twins reply.

"We love to prank, but they are harmless pranks. We prank mostly for laughs and comedic relief and the staff knows this. There is something greater than our pranking and that is our loyalty, but this loyalty is only to each other. It is a special bond we share as twins and we are proud of it," Fred said, smiling at the Duchess.

"That is why the hat put us in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. Our loyalty to each other was too strong," George concluded.

"That is interesting," a voice said from behind them. Fred and George turned along with the Duchess and Hermione and saw Harry standing there smiling at them. "I heard about the famous twins and decided I would like to meet them outside of the classroom. Although my teacher/mentor was unsure or not if it would be a good thing," Harry said, winking at the two conspiratorially.

Fred and George smiled, before happily taking Harry's arm and seating him next to the Duchess. "Hello, Harry, it's nice to meet you," the Duchess said with her eyes twinkling in laughter.

Harry looked sheepish before replying, "I wanted to keep it secret for as long as possible." Sophia nodded and the Duke nodded as well, accepting his apology and reasons.

"You all may call me Sophia," the Duchess stated, looking at Draco imploringly.

Draco sighed before placing his fork on the napkin, "My name is Draco." He stated and looked out upon them all. "Mine and Sophia's goal is to unite the Purebloods into a strong and united force, capable of standing up against the Dark Lord or Voldemort. Although I particularly do not like the Weasley family, you are a part of the nobility so I will respect you as such and expect you to behave appropriately. In regards to muggleborns I have no negativity toward them so long as you are willing to put forth the effort into learning all you can about our world," Draco finished, looking at the brown haired girl.

Hermione held the silver gaze unflinchingly, "I love to learn and am ready to absorb as much I can." Draco nodded and resumed his eating as the other's cautiously followed suit. "How was your lessons, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and looked up at Draco, "It was good. The professor had me reading and taking notes along with writing out a summary. I start the practicals after lunch and will be able to brew with you guys too."

Fred and George placed their arms around Harry's shoulders, "Yes, this little reader here was working diligently away, all the way in the back of Potions. So we decided to sit next to him and Professor Snape just warned us not to distract him too much."

"Is it weird not to be with your other classmates," Ron asked curiously.

"It is going to take some getting used to, but I know that my teachers have my best interests in mind," Harry answered.

"What's it like being taught by a bow and sword master," Neville piped in.

Harry gave a chuckle, "They are strict but fair. To be honest I have only been doing exercises and working on pulling my bowstring. There has not been action yet in the lessons."

"Are you upset about that?" Hermione asked, wondering if Harry was mad at his teachers.

"It is frustrating, but I do understand the reasons. I need to learn first and build up my strength, before I am able to hold the sword or let an arrow loose. The lessons do require a lot of patience and determination though," Harry replied, and he smiled when the girl nodded at him.

"It is good that you listening to their advice," Draco told Harry.

Sophia's laughter filled the air and the others chuckled along with her. One table in the Great Hall was fulfilling the interhouse friendship and on this table resided two lions, two serpents, two badgers, and one ravenclaw. Aberforth smiled and raised his cup to Hogwarts, promising her safety and hope. Deep within the castle Hogwart's sighed in relief now knowing that all was going to be well and that the first steps were taken.


	9. Will of the Sword

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. Thanks for all the views and please keep on enjoying the story :) This will be the last chapter that I will be posting on Fanfiction for a while. This first book will cover Harry's first two years at Hogwarts, so I want to at least complete his first year before I place it on the site. So for all who've placed this story on alerts and favorites please be rest assured that it will be updated and finished.

The five students walked to the potions classroom down into the dungeons and took the last two tables in the back. Draco, Ron, and Neville took one table, while Sophia and Harry took the other table.

"I will be tutoring you and Longbottom, so I suggest you both pay attention," Draco stated firmly, awaiting for their two nods. Both Ron and Neville accepted his offer one grudgingly and the other eagerly.

"Draco, do not allow any accidents to occur, since you have decided to take responsibility for them," the stern voice of the potions master said, before flicking his wand. The two tables in the back moved and became one table; with Sophia and Harry sitting so they faced the back of the class and Draco, Neville and Ron faced them. Severus nodded his head in approval this way he could make sure Harry was protected and he could also keep an eye on the Earl and Baron. "Now after the ingredients appear on your table you are all supposed to brew as many potions as you can listed in the first chapter. I expect at least one acceptable batch from all of you by the end of the class, begin," and with a last flick the students started to work.

Ron gave a soft sigh as he stared at the first potion, wondering how he managed to get himself in a situation where the Duke was his tutor.

"Baron, stop that infernal sighing," the Duke stated in a strict tone. When Draco had both the Earl's and Baron's attention he continued on, introducing to them the basics of potion making.

Sophia gave a soft laugh as she listened to the three nobles, while Harry and her began their own potion. Severus prowled up and down the aisles, keeping a sharp eye on any students that dared to throw ingredients into other's cauldrons. When he first saw the three nobles together he was afraid that it would result in more harm than good, but at least they all were trying to act mature and as their status dictated. Severus heard Mr. Weasley give a shout of dismay as Mr. Longbottom attempted to add a wrong ingredient into the trio's potion. He watched as Mr. Malfoy tried to snatch it from the Earl's hand, but he failed and it was Harry's quick thinking of placing a herb with a neutralizing effect into the potion. Severus watched with bated breath as the potion smoked and then fizzled out and he was breathing again, although he wondered if he should separate Harry from the group.

"Neville, it's alright. You just need to breathe and take your time. Even if you three only manage to get one potion in you will still pass," Sophia told the shaken Earl.

Draco gave a mirthless chuckle, "I knew that when I decided to tutor you and the Baron that it was going to be a challenge. Relax, the both of you, as long as you put in the effort and respect me, I will not act like a Malfoy," he finished and watched as the Earl relaxed.

"Thank you, Duke Malfoy," Neville said formally.

Draco's mouth sneered in contempt, "Earl, we are students, none of that Duke formality from this group here. My name is Draco or Malfoy, refer to me that way only."

Sophia smiled at her friend's kind loftiness, "He may talk loftily and sound like a noble, but he is actually kind once you see past his outward appearance."

Draco gave a hissed, "Sophia," in reply to his longtime friends teasing.

Ron looked between the two and wondered just what he managed to get himself into. Not only was Hogwarts changing, but the very base on which he stood all his life was starting to crumble. As Ron drifted off to sleep that night he felt all the prejudices and jealousies he grew up with start to melt away and as he angrily turned over to his side, Ron realized that he did not like the feeling at all.

[Great Hall: Morning]

Harry sat at the table in the Great Hall with his fellow classmates and he was listening to the conversation about the flying lesson from the day before.

"It was awesome," Ron proclaimed in an excited voice.

"To feel the artificial wind was nice," Hermione said calmly, staring at the over exuberated boy.

"Wind?" Ron asked in confusion. "I am talking about the thrill of flying, of speed, of adventure, the thrill," Ron whispered and his eyes were half shut in pleasure as he remembered it all. For Ron nothing came close to the thrill of flight except maybe his addiction to sweets. He scowled as he looked upon the lone dessert that was next to his "healthy plate".

"Dear brother," Fred started.

"You know that the only way for you to be able to eat," George finished.

"That dessert is if you eat your food first," the twins finished in unison, smiling at their baby brother. Ron shot them a dark scowled, before spearing his vegetables in annoyance.

"I am actually thankful that the Headmaster changed the diet plan. It is not good to always eat sweets," Neville said, meeting Ron's fierce scowl with calmness.

"Hogwarts is being changed for the better and it's about time," Harry stated firmly. His companions looked at him and then nodded in agreement, although Ron stared grumpily down at his plate.

"What is it, Baron?" Draco asked curiously, wondering why his classmate was in a foul mood.

"Changes," the Baron muttered.

"Changes can be good and sometimes they can be bad," Sophia agreed. She lifted her eyes to meet the Baron's and continued, "It is up to the person making the changes and the people experiencing them, to determine if the changes end up to be good or bad." With that last statement the hall emptied and all companions went their separate ways.

Harry walked along the stone hallways, wishing that he could feel the castle, but he was content to know that she was resting peacefully. He stopped as he came to the door that led to a replica of the outside where the flying lesson and his sword lessons took place and with a deep breath, Harry opened the door.

[The Guardians]

Ragnok, Ollivander, and Gary stood in a circle once again at Stonehenge.

"Is it true," Ollivander asked in dismay.

"Yes, it is. My sources have just confirmed it," Ragnok said, wondering if He was ready.

"We knew this day would come," Gary stated sadly. He looked sorrowfully at his companions. "Albus lost everything, he has nothing left, and the only way for him to regain anything is to go to him," Gary finished, staring out into the field.

Ollivander shook his head in dismay, "How much time do we have?"

Ragnok scowled angrily, "We may be able to postpone it until His second year, but that is all." He crossed his arms and bared his teeth, "We may not even be allowed to do that. Magic is angry and she wants Albus and him, I do not think she will be wait much longer."

Gary sighed, "Well then it is our job to protect from the shadows and let the Advisor, Teachers, and Knights protect in the open." The three nodded in determination and apparated to begin their individual assigned tasks. They would fulfill their goal or die trying and no one or nothing would stop them.

[Harry's Sword Class]

Harry stared at the words written within the book that he was reading. " _Each sword has a will of its own and that will chooses the one who is able to wield it. The wielder and the sword from the first touch become one entity and they learn to fight and defend as one. The sword is the wielder's partner, it will protect or defend its wielder, according to the situation. As the bond continues to grow between the sword and wielder the more powerful they become. Legend tells of King Arthur's Sword Excalibur and how they forged a bond that was so great that when Arthur lost his life to the Great Evil, Excalibur willingly followed. Now it is not clear how to forge the bond or even how to make it grow, but it is encouraged that the wielder listen to the sword and accept its guidance and teachings."_

"Anything interesting," Sir Tristan interrupted his students reading.

Harry looked up at his teacher dazedly, his mind still on the words he read, "The bond."

Sir Tristan came over to Harry's side and looked down at the book, "Ahh. The bond." He looked back up into the eyes that shone with curiosity. Tristan pulled up a chair and sat down before explaining, "Many swords have chosen their wielders, but it is extremely rare for that bond to grow and strengthen. Only King Arthur, and Godric Gryffindor managed it and the secret of how they did it died with them. The bond starts when you first make contact with the sword that chose you, after that how it develops and grows is up to the wielder and sword themselves."

"Sir Tristan, have you been able to deepen the bond," Harry asked his teacher, looking at his own sword. His short sword laid gently across his legs and the emerald and gold jewel sparkled in the artificial sunlight.

"Unfortunately, I have not been able to yet, but I have no intention of giving up," Tristan stated seriously. "No one knows how or even where to begin with the bond, but every swordsman and woman is determined to try," he finished.

Harry nodded his head and as he looked upon the sword he wondered if it was possible and he was obstinate to find out how. Deep inside the swords jewel's, which held the Will of the Sword, the Will began to resonate and hum as it sensed its wielder's fierce and undying determination. The Will hummed deeper in anticipation, knowing that it's wielder had just started on the path to the Bond.


End file.
